


As If You Mean It

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, First Kiss, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: "Do it yourself. Kiss her," she demanded.
Relationships: Aurora & Diaval (Disney), Aurora/Diaval (Disney), Diaval/Maleficent (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	As If You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> Beta - Jeslieness. Thanks ♥️

"He's only a boy. A boy she has just met. She can't possibly be anything to him. He is charmed, for she is pretty and sweet, but that's all it is. Not love - just a possibility of love in the future," she said bitterly. Then she turned to him and demanded: "Do it yourself. Kiss her."

Diaval took a step back and opened his eyes in wonder. 

"Me?"

"Don't pretend not to love her." Maleficent voice was full of desperation, dark and flat. "You have always cared for her. Don't even try to deny it."

Diaval turned towards the bed where Aurora was lying peacefully as if only napping after a particularly tiring day. Eyes closed, lips pink and fresh like petals of a rose, her face as lovely as ever. His heart clenched with sorrow and loss for she was indeed very dear to him. His fledgling in all but name.

Then he shook his head.

"I love her, that's true, but I am not in love with her."

"You still see her as a child," Maleficent disagreed. "She no longer is. You will see." 

Diaval looked doubtful. 

"My sight is perfectly clear, Mistress. And my heart agrees with what my eyes see. But if you think that my kiss will make a difference then I will spare as many of them as need be."

"One will suffice," Maleficent said uneasily. "Do it."

Diaval came slowly to the bed and bent down towards the Princess. There was an air of awkwardness around him for that was the first time he had ever partaken in such a human behavior. He didn't know how to combine his lips, where to put his hands, how much pressure was allowed or even needed. He decided to use this strange human mouth the only way he knew how - he leaned closer and brushed her lips with his own, tenderly, as he would have caressed his mate with his beak. 

The feeling was strange but not unpleasant. Like a touch. Her skin was soft and warm and he felt her breathing in and out, pushing little puffs of air against his lips. 

A precious child. She smelt like flowers, like a sunny morning, like a summer breeze. His heart filled with tenderness. His wonderful girl. How unfair it was that she had had to fall victim to other people's quarrels, to bear consequences of their anger, misery, hate. 

He moved a little, leaning forward again, and brushed her forehead with a kiss as light as a feather. 

"Has it worked?" Maleficent asked impatiently. Diaval glanced up at her: she wasn't watching them. Instead she was looking purposefully aside, her hands clutching the cloth of her cloak nervously. 

"It hasn't," he answered regretfully. 

She turned sharply to him. 

"It should have! You have probably not done it properly!" she accused him. 

"Is there a proper way?" he asked worriedly.

"Do it as if you mean it!" 

"What should I mean?" 

Maleficent opened her mouth but stumbled for a moment. 

"A damn foolish bird," she muttered under her breath. She fisted her hands and tried to remember how it had felt when she had been kissed - the tenderness which broke her heart, the possessiveness which fascinated her, the promise which made her head spin with happiness and elation. They all had turned out to be a lie. 

She swallowed around a lump in her throat. 

"Just... Kiss her as if she is the sky and the earth and everything in between to you. Like your life begins and ends with her very breath and every beat of your heart is for her. Like there can't be a sense to a life without her for she is your life. And her contentment is the only measure of your contentment, and her will is what drives you forward. And her happiness is the only reward you wish for," she finished in a low voice. 

Their eyes met. He looked transfixed, utterly shaken to the core. His cheeks flushed the sickly red, his eyes feverishly bright. 

"Do you get what I mean?" 

He did. 

He had known this feeling for so long he could no longer remember his life before. To have learnt that she knew it too made him feel light headed. Full of hope and jealousy at the same time. Utterly small and miserable and huge as a giant. 

He licked his lips, trying to gather his thoughts. 

"I'll try to do my best." 

He breathed out and looked down at the girl. 

Her eyes were wide open. 

Then she smiled.


End file.
